someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mansion Incident
July 13th 1998 There's been strange reports of cannibalistic murders all around the Mountians the Surrround the city, It is said the nearby Estate is where this all began. People Locked themselves into their homes and haven't left their homes since these reports go as far back a month ago but yesterday an Entire Family was devoured so this has gone far enough. Tomorrow we are going in to investigate. July 14th 1998 The Cheif decided to send in Bravo Team instead and we are to stay here and answer any distree calls from Bravo Team. it's been a long day in this cramped office. We are Bravo Team's back-up and if we don't recieve a call within a week we are to go in and finish the job. July 20th 1998 No reports from Bravo Team yet. Quite odd. The more i read in the Newspaper and watch on the News the more i fear for them. What if they don't Make it out alive? July 23rd 1998 Still no response. The Police Cheif Said we are to go in tomorrow. We Grabbed our weapons and loaded them into a bag. We put in the M-16s,M-500s,Mp5s,M9s and M14's into the gun bag. We also took two RPGs in case. July 24th 1998 We loaded up the Chopper with the Gun bag, Ammo bag, First-Aid supplies and the RPGs and got ready to take off. before we left i went back to grab the letter my Sister sent me. Then we took off towards the Mountains. Claire had written about how she just finished college and would be coming home soon. I am Happy for her. The Chopper landed and me and My partners look around the crime scene. The Grass was Knee-Tall and It was Pretty dark out, about 11pm. We walked in the Grass for minutes on end searching until Joesph Found where Bravo Team Crashed. I walked over with Jill to help investigate. We had our Pistols drawn while the other weapons where still in the chopper. We found Kevin from Bravo Team's Corpse it was starting to rot so we know he died awhile ago. Soon after Joesph Was Mauled by what seemed like Wild Dogs and We ran towards the chopper but it left. I screamed "NO DON'T Go!". We had to Run From these "Dogs" to the Nearby mansion which seems to be the one we sent to investigate and we shot at the Dogs and i dropped My "Samurai Edge". The Mansion seemed like the type of mansion you'd see in a horror movie. We entered the Mansion And It was Just Jill Valentine, Albert Wesker and I, Chris Redfield. I found this Typewritter in the main room of the mansion. We have No Idea where Barry Burton ran off to but i hope he's ok. Me and Him Survived in the Military, It would suck to lose him here. Category:Mindfuck Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Journal Category:Creepypasta Category:Resident Evil